


Tipsy Phan - Valentines Accidents

by mollieblack



Series: Tipsy Phan [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction, Reality, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: Phil gets Dan a box of chocolates as a platonic Valentines Day gift. He doesn't look too closely, though, and doesn't realize that they're for couples and have little sweet messages inside.Dan certainly wasn't expecting this gift from his best friend.





	Tipsy Phan - Valentines Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and just fluff, unedited because pshhhh when do I edit tipsy phan? xD

Dan woke up and groaned, flipping onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillow. He didn't want to face today.

Today was the day when anywhere he went outside people would be all over each other and there'd be pink hearts and candy and happy couples everywhere, and it would be sickeningly sweet and would make him want to puke. Staying inside, however, might be worse, because staying inside meant he would have to be with Phil on Valentine's Day. 

Dan almost always ended up spending Valentine's with Phil, and it was awful. His friend was so oblivious, and at this point Dan had pretty much accepted that his crush would never be reciprocated, and he was okay with that, but it was still hard when every year rolled around and they were both single, and Dan wanted  _so bad_ for them not to just spend Valentine's together, but to  _spend Valentine's together._

Dan sighed into his pillow, then reluctantly threw his duvet off, getting up and pulling on some clothes. He walked to the kitchen, and found Phil making coffee.

"Make me a cup?" Dan asked, and Phil nodded. Dan went to the lounge and plopped down, not bothering to tell Phil what he wanted in his coffee, because Phil knew. Phil made Dan's coffee better than Dan could make it. 

A few minutes later Dan was being handed a steaming cup of warm sweet liquid, and he inhaled, smiling. 

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Phil said cheerily, plopping down next to Dan on the couch. Dan's eyes widened as he struggled to keep his mug from spilling as the couch sank from Phil's weight, but he managed to keep it all in the cup.

"Fuck Valentine's Day." Dan grumbled in response, and Phil opened his mouth in shock.

"Dan! Valentine's is all about love and hope and commitment! How can you not love Valentine's Day?" 

"It's a fucking commercial holiday aimed towards the consumers, and everything is forced. Too much pressure is placed on relationships... and hey did you know it's a fact that the majority of breakups occur around Valentine's Day? Yeah, not so romantic now, is it?" Dan asked, sipping his coffee.

"Well I like it!" Phil stated happily. "And I even got you a gift!" Dan's eyes widened curiously as Phil got up, putting his mug on the coffee table, then returned with a box. 

Dan picked it up and shook lightly, hearing some motion from inside, but he couldn't quite tell what it was. 

"Go on, open it!" Phil grinned, and Dan frowned.

"I didn't get you anything."

"That's alright, it's not a big gift or anything, I just thought you might like it." Phil smiled, and Dan gave him a smile back, moving to opening the box. 

"I'm gonna go make us some cereal, shreddies?" Phil asked, getting up as Dan worked the ribbon off the box. 

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Dan mumbled, still working intently on getting the tight string off. Phil left, and Dan finally got it off, opening the lid to reveal a box of fancy chocolates. 

He took out the tray and opened it up, and his heart dropped. 

_What did this mean?_

Dan read the words carefully engraved in each chocolate.

" **Be Mine", "I Love You", "Kiss Me", "Forever", "Be True", "Let's Kiss", "Mine Forever",** and more. Dan's eyebrows raised, and his brain started working on overdrive.

Did Phil like him? Was this how Phil was telling him? He must like Dan, if he had gotten him these chocolates. Dan felt dangerous hope rise in him, and his heart began to flutter. 

When Phil re-entered the room, Dan looked up at him with eyes slightly wet with tears.

"Dan... Dan are you okay?" Phil asked, concerned, as he quickly set the cereal bowls on the table and sat next to Dan, taking the younger man's hands in his, staring at him questioningly.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine. Phil... this gift... did you mean it?" Dan asked, hoping against hope that Phil would say yes.

"Of course, Dan! What do you mean, I-" but Phil's words were cut off by Dan's lips, and Dan's eyes were squeezed too tightly shut to see Phil's shoot open in shock, then slowly squint in a smile as he closed them, kissing back. 

When they finally parted, Phil brought a hand up to Dan's cheek. "What was that for?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"The chocolates." Dan said as if it were obvious, pointing at the box that still laid in his lap.

Phil glanced down in surprise, reading the chocolates, and began laughing. Dan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" Dan asked, and Phil looked up at him, laughing, and leaned forward to plant a small kiss to Dan's lips, causing Dan to melt a little. 

"It was an accident. I just picked up some chocolates." Dan's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red, preparing to take everything back and apologize, but Phil continued. "Best mistake I've ever made." 

Dan looked at Phil in shock, then when he saw Phil's grin he beamed back at the man, pulling him in for another short but sweet kiss. Phil pulled away and scrambled through the chocolates for a moment before picking one up and facing it towards Dan. 

"Will you be my Valentine?" Phil said the words on the chocolate, and Dan broke into laughter, pulling Phil to him in a tight hug.

"Of course, you dingus."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I just wrote a Tipsy Phan not too long ago, and now I'm worried that I'm drinking too much xD
> 
> *Not actually, that was like over a week ago, that's not TOO bad* :P


End file.
